turquoise
by kingdomskeys
Summary: [For ninja.butterfliie. Read inside for details] Where's your date? I've been waiting on him for five months [Yuffie.Sora, AU]


The plot starts in January.

* * *

She was the new girl at school. That much Sora could tell for sure. It wasn't hard to tell at all, really; he lived in a small town, and so everyone knew everyone. Seeing a girl he had never seen before was highly unusual. Also, she just _looked_ different, like maybe she came from a big city or something. Her clothes were strange—not bad, just different—and her hair cropped short like a boy's, something not many girls their age did here. Sure, Kairi had had her short hair phase, but that was _years_ ago. In any case, she was obviously new, and Sora was determined to make her feel at home. 

Unfortunately, she wasn't in his first period (Geometry…ugh), which would've been nice, considering Geometry was a torturous subject, only made more so by the fact Kairi sat next to him. Sora Hikari, Kairi Inaba, and Riku Kurosaki sat in a row, thanks to Mr. Lorrie's system of alphabetical seating. It wasn't that Kairi was mean, or that Sora hated her or anything; it was quite the opposite. He had had a crush on her since he got out of his "girls-have-cooties" stage, but she had never seemed interested. And then in tenth grade, Riku, his ex-best friend, had asked her out. They've been dating ever since. Sora was absolutely _crushed_ when Kairi agreed to go out with Riku, especially since Riku had _known_ all about Sora's crush. Jerk. Even now, he'd look over at Sora smugly now and then, mockingly, while asking things like "Still don't have a girlfriend yet? What a late bloomer." Kairi was seemingly oblivious to all of this, so she was still perfectly friendly with Sora, although she obviously didn't have the time of day for him that she used to (why hang out with your best friend since kindergarten when you can be with your new boyfriend?).

So maybe Sora was being slightly desperate and selfish when he wanted to help out the new girl. He had to admit to himself that he wanted a new friend who had nothing to do with this whole business, knew nothing about it. The pitying looks from Kairi's friends (Olette, Selphie) were more than he could stand. But he really did genuinely want to help the new girl settle in, too. He knew that it couldn't be easy to move—especially in her senior year—and so a part of him did almost feel obligated to help her.

Luckily for her—or maybe him—she was in his second period (History). The teacher introduced her as Yuffie Kisaragi. He couldn't help but smile at the scandalized look on the teacher's face at Yuffie's attire—a short green turtleneck with khaki short shorts. Still, somehow the outfit didn't look particularly provocative—maybe because that wasn't how Yuffie wore it. She just wore it like she just threw on the first thing in her closet—which she probably did, judging by her mismatched knee socks and candy pink go-go boots. Oh yes. Candy pink go-go boots. With little black heels.

He noticed, with some irritation, the snickers and looks she got all class period. _She_ didn't seem to care, but seriously. Way to give her a bad impression of kids here.

They had different lunch periods, and by the end of the day he had discovered that History was their only shared class. Shame. He couldn't help but be glad that Riku wasn't his friend anymore, otherwise he'd never the end of it ("Why are you so obsessed with _her_, huh? Ooh, does our little Sora-Wora have a _crush_?").

The next day, Yuffie Kisaragi wore a hooded black shirt, a short black skirt, and had reprised her boots. To fend off the cold—and probably teachers' wrath—she wore a long black trench coat, which she could conveniently tie closed at a second's notice. It was on this day that she first talked to Sora.

"Do you know what's for lunch today?" she'd asked at the end of History, as he was packing up.

"Um…" he'd responded, not really looking up or realizing who he was talking to. "Whatever it is, I can guarantee you that it's not real food."

She laughed. "What is it, then?"

That's when he finally looked up and realized it was her. "Well—" Why was he _blushing_? "Plastic, probably," he finished lamely. "The synthetic kind. Full of petroleum." What was he _talking_ about?

"Uh-huh." She didn't seem too put off, actually. "So…do you want to go get some real food during lunch, then?"

"I'm not in your lunch." How weird would she think it was that he noticed?

"Maybe not _yesterday_, but what's your lunch today?"

He was nonplussed. "Second."

"_Good!_ I got a schedule change, so it works out. Meet me by the door."

"Hey, Yuffie, we're not allowed to…" Sora started helplessly as the bell rang. Yuffie just flashed him a smile as she went on to third period.

* * *

"No, really, Mr. Strife, I had _no_ idea that it isn't allowed for us to go off of school grounds during lunch hour!" She gave him a winning smile as Sora hung back, knowing that they were _in_ for it. Yuffie, maybe, had an excuse, but he had no chance. Sure, the lunch at Pizza Hut was infinitely better than anything Corallie Johnson High could offer, and they'd had a blast trying to decide what kind of pizza to get (he'd wanted just cheese, while she insisted on pineapple); it had been fun chatting over the soda and mounds of pizza about anything and everything there is to know about the two of them. In just one lunch period, Sora had gotten to know Yuffie better than he had ever known Riku or even Kairi. She was from Chicago—he had been right about the big city thing—where she'd lived for the past ten years, and before that she'd lived around New York. Apparently, her mother was constantly climbing the career ladder, which inevitably led to relocations. 

_But_, in any case, he was still going to be in so much trouble. Principal Strife was, quite frankly, an intimidating guy, and most people avoided him, if they could help it. The only time anyone would ever _dare_ even approach him of their own volition was whenever Tifa was around. She was apparently a childhood friend of his, and had helped him get past the death of his first wife, Aerith, a few years ago.

Of course, she wasn't around, and Mr. Strife was _not _happy.

"…I mean, it's only my second day, and I've been to a lot of schools where it's been allowed, so I really didn't know!"

"You didn't?" the principal queried.

"Not at all," Yuffie confirmed brightly.

"And what about you, Sora?" the blonde asked, turning on Sora menacingly.

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Yuffie chirped, "It was my fault!"

"Was it, now?"

"Well, I'll admit, he definitely _tried_ to tell me that outside lunch wasn't allowed, but, like I told you, I haven't been to a high school that didn't allow that! So when I went ahead out, he came along to make sure I didn't get lost or get hit by a truck or come back late."

Mr. Strife raised his eyebrows. "Is that right?"

Sora gulped and nodded hastily.

The principal seemed to consider for a moment, before turning back to Yuffie. "Since you're new, I'll let you get off with a warning. This will not happen next time."

Yuffie nodded. "Thanks—"

"And you, Sora, will get a warning since it's your first offense. This will also not happen next time."

"Okay."

"Don't let there be a 'next time'. Now get back to the cafeteria; lunch ends in two minutes." With that, Mr. Strife turned and walked back to his office.

Sora let out a long-held breath. "I didn't think we'd get away with that."

"_First_ offense?" Yuffie was looking at him critically. "I might have to rethink our friendship."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"The Great Ninja Yuffie never plays by the rules!"

Sora moaned and slapped his forehead as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the lunchroom.

"You are going to be the end of me…"

"Probably!"

* * *

In the following weeks, he learned more about her. How she took martial arts after school everyday (hence calling herself a ninja); how she could pick your pocket like it was nobody's business (though she only pickpocketed from pickpocket_ers_, so she could return the money to its rightful owner). She eventually found out about Sora's missing father; he even told her all about the Kairi debacle (causing a very upset ninja to almost attack Riku). 

They went out for more lunches, miraculously getting out of trouble every time (that Yuffie was a piece of work, that was for sure). He introduced her to skateboarding, and she got him to try Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Having a close friendship again even gave him the confidence to confront Riku one day, ending in Kairi breaking up with him, and Yuffie having to tend to a very painful black eye (Sora's, of course). They helped orchestrate the senior prank and agonized over college acceptances and rejections (Sora ended up agreeing to go to Hollow Bastion University, while Yuffie was going to go to the University of London (the two colleges were actually only an hour's drive away); Kairi was going to go to the local state school, while Riku would go to the college in the next state over).

Soon, it was time for prom. It was _technically_ a junior-senior prom, but most people waited for their senior year to go. For the weeks leading up to it, underclassmen watched with envy as the seniors eagerly described their plans for that Saturday, basking in their end-of-high-school glow. Sora had managed to talk Yuffie into going, and she had even actually gotten a real _dress_. Oh, the blackmail. She had gone shopping with Kairi, so he was sure Kairi would've seen to it that Yuffie got something appropriate (read: girly).

Sora and Kairi were on good terms now, getting along almost as well as they did before Riku came along. She was sort of the moderator of the three of them, helping keep the balance between Yuffie's unpredictable nature and Sora's relative stability. Yuffie seemed to enjoy her company as well, occasionally indulging herself with girly things (using Kairi as an excuse, of course, because the Great Ninja Yuffie would _never_ give in to petty girliness). Although, as prom drew nearer, Yuffie started to get moodier, snapping at Sora and especially Kairi more often, though she offered no explanation. The reason would become apparent the day before prom.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?" he asked lazily, leaning his head back on his arms. He and Kairi were hanging out in his old tree house, just like old times.

"Will you—um…" she stuttered.

"What?"

"I mean, well…you know that prom is tomorrow?"

"Gee, Kai, I didn't notice," he said, sarcasm lacing his voice. That was definitely something he'd picked up from Yuffie, he reflected.

"No! I know that, but, um, I mean…will you…would you possibly be interested in…um…going with me?"

"What?" Sora sat up straight, looking at Kairi in an entirely different light. "To prom?"

"Like a date," she added, blushing furiously.

_Like a date…_

A few months ago, Sora had dreamed of hearing those very words. But now…that he'd met Yuffie—

_Wait a minute. Why would meeting Yuffie make a difference? I _don't _like her…right? I've liked Kairi since…well, forever. Why am I thinking so hard?_

"It's…okay, if you don't want to," Kairi said sadly, mistaking his silence.

"No! I do want to! It'll be great!" he half-yelled at her.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"I know I made such a big mistake with Riku, but being friends with you again has helped me see that it's _you_ I like. Really."

Later, he called Yuffie to spread the good news. Her reaction was…unexpected to say the least.

"_WHAT?_ You're going with _Kairi?_"

"…what's wrong with that?"

"You _idiot!_ She barely remembered you existed until a month ago, and now you're _going_ to prom with her?!"

"What's your problem?" Sora asked defensively. "Okay, she made a mistake, but she admitted that! You should be _happy_ for me!"

"_Happy?_" she shot back derisively. "That girl treated you—wait, what does it _matter?!_ Fine, I'll be _happy_ for you, Sora! Have a great life together! Just don't call me when she dumps you for the cuter, older, blonder guy!"

_Slam!_ Sora cringed as he heard how hard she'd slammed the phone into the receiver. What was _up_ with her? He liked Kairi, Kairi liked him; it was all good! Girls…

* * *

He still didn't get it. And so he wondered, that whole next day. As he dressed, he wondered. As he attempted to put on the bow (still crooked). As his mother fussed over and fixed his bow. As he drove over to Kairi's. As her parents cooed over them and took pictures. As he drove them both to the hotel where prom was being held (okay, so he didn't think so much about it in the car or at Kairi's; she was just so breathtaking in her purple gown that he was having trouble concentrating on anything at all). But when they arrived at the ballroom, and he saw Yuffie standing around in her turquoise dress…that's when it hit him. Why he hesitated when Kairi asked him to come. Why Yuffie got so upset. Heck, even why the usually confident Kairi was so timid when she asked him. 

He was making a big mistake.

"Kairi…"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to him. Something in her eyes told him she knew what he was going to say.

"I can't do this."

"I know."

"Wait, what? How?" he asked, slightly taken aback at her serene response.

"It's obvious, you lazy bum. _Go._"

"Are you sure?"

Kairi smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Sora…I knew I was making a mistake. Again. I really…I should've given you the chance way back when. But Riku was new, interesting, handsome…I got taken in. But," she looked up at him determinedly, "_You_ can't let that happen. We're still friends, remember? It's my responsibility to help you out. Just go. I'll be fine."

"You're…"

She gave him a little shove. "She won't wait there forever."

Sora stumbled forward towards Yuffie, who hadn't seen him yet. She looked impatient, as though she were waiting for someone. His heart jumped into his throat. Oh, God. What if she _was_ waiting for somebody? What if he'd completely blown his chance? That would be…_horrible_. His fear turned into urgency, propelling him forward.

"Yuffie!"

She turned, and a dark look marred her features. "Where's your _date?_" she asked caustically, still tapping her foot impatiently.

"Look, Yuffie, that was a…" he started, but then he had a better idea. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

To his surprise, she didn't even try to pull away. Finally, he pulled back and whispered in her ear, "My date is right here. Where's yours?"

She grinned. "I've been waiting on him for about five months."

* * *

So! That was...rather long. ;; AND my first Yura EVER! God, Riku's such a jerk here... 

For my friend, Rory (ninja.butterfliie), for her VERY VERY VERY RIDICULOUSLY early birthday gift. Hope you enjoyed it!

Nothing belongs to me. But the plot. Hope it didn't suck.


End file.
